


Here

by Sealife



Series: Here [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Famiy, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 13,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealife/pseuds/Sealife
Summary: Riley is living with JJ and Emily. She uses dangerous methods to cope with her pain. *Trigger Warning: Raped, Self Harm, ED*
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Series: Here [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120964
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

JJ and Emily had enrolled Riley in a high school just a few blocks away from where they live. The two weeks flew by and finally the day came that Riley started school.

Beep, beep, beep. JJ and Emily woke up to her alarm and five. They got up showered and dressed gathering their badge and gun.

At six JJ and Emily went to wake up Riley. They walked into Riley's room and pulled the shades back.

"What are you doing? I'm sleeping." Riley said, pulling the covers over her head.

"It's time for school Riles." Emily said.

"Fine." Riley said

"Good we will be in the kitchen making breakfast." JJ said

"Ok." Riley said as she walked into the bathroom

Few minutes later Riley walked into the kitchen.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Riley asked

"We are having some eggs with avocado and tomato. To drink we are having apple juice." JJ said.

"Yeah."Riley said

Few minutes later

"Mom what time are we leaving?" Riley asked.

Emily looked at the clock on the stove.

"It's about six fifteen right now so in like forty minutes. Does that sound good?" Emily said looking at Riley.

"Yea sounds good." Riley said, not looking up from her bowl.

"Hey Rile, are you nervous about starting a new school today?" JJ asked.

Riley shook her head looking at her phone.

"Hey." Emily said tapping the table. "Look at me." Riley looked up at her. "Are you sure? It's completely normal to be nervous or worry." Riley said.

"I'm fine." Riley said.

"Alright alright just making sure. You know you can tell us if you are not okay right?" JJ said.

"I know, but I'm fine really. You don't have to worry. I'm going to pack my backpack." Riley said leaving the kitchen.

JJ and Emily sighed. Riley has been bottling her emotion ups since she moved in with JJ and Emily.

A few minutes later

"Riley, it's time to go honey. Lets go!" JJ yelled to her daughter.

"I'm coming mama." Riley said as she came dressed out in black skinny jeans, ankle boots, black shirt.

JJ, Emily and Riley arrived at the High school ten minutes later.

"I know where my classes are. I got my schedule in the mail." Riley said opening the car door.

"Are you sure honey?" JJ asked.

"I'm sure Mama. I'll be fine." Riley said, smiling at her mama.

"Ok honey. One of us will pick you up today after school." Emily said.

"Ok. See you guys later." Riley said and left the car.

JJ and Emily watched as her daughter walked up the stairs and into the building. They watched her for a minute longer and then they drove off and went to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Riley pulled out my schedule. My first class was Math with Mrs.G. She was talking advanced class.

Riley was in the class staring out the window. Riley was staring into space when someone pushed her shoulder.

"Riley, pay attention." Her math teacher Mrs. G said.

"Sorry Mrs. G." Riley said shifting in her seat.

"So, new girl what your name?" The girl next to her asked

But Riley ignores her.

"Hey she asked you a question or are you to dumb to remember how to talk."

"Well how about you shut up and attention to the teacher instead of talking to me." Riley said

Riley was walking to her locker when the same girl from her first class walked up to her with her friends.

"Hey new girl we need to talk."

"What do you want."

"Listen here bitch no one talked to me like that, got it?" She girl said

"Whatever you say." Riley said as She tried to walk away. But she pushed me where no one could see us.

"You should respect me. Also my name is Olivia" She said

"Why should I respect you? First of all if you want someone to respect you, you should not be a bitch." I said.

The next thing Riley knew was that she punched me in the face.

"How about you just go kill youself or something because you are not welcome here, Bitch." Olivia said as she walked off laughing.

She stood up trying to ignore the pain she felt burning through my body. She walked into the bathroom. As soon as she was alone she pulled out her razor. All the words that Olivia said were replaying in her head as a tear went down her face as she made my first cut.

A few minutes later she finally cleaned up all the blood.

After she cleaned up the blood she walked to the lunch room for lunch. When she walked into the lunch room she was stopped by Olivia and her friend.

"Hey bitch why weren't you in class did you try to kill yourself." Olivia said

"Olivia stop being a bicth and leave her alone." Some girl behind Riley said.

"Oh look who it is Madison. How about you just run all to somewhere. The grown ups are talking." Olivia said as her friend laugh.

"You need to fuck off. Just leave us alone." Riley said

"You can't tell me what to do. I run this school. I will make your life a living hell. Just wait till tomorrow." Olivia said as she walked away.

"Thanks for sticking up for me. I am Riley." Riley said

"No problem, I'm Madison. Do you want to come sit with me?" Madison asked

"Sure." Riley said

The next couple of hours went by fast. By the time Riley knew it, it was time to go home.

"Hey, Riley, I forgot to get your phone number." Madison said

"Sure it is 202-150-1116." I said

They were talking till Riley heard a car then She turned around to see Emily.

"Oh that my ride. See you today." Riley said

"Okay Bye." Madison said

She gave me a hug and Riley hugged her back and went to where Emily was.

"New friend huh." Emily said

"Yep." Riley said

Riley waved goodbye to Madison as They left.


	3. Chapter 3

A few minutes later they arrived home. Riley kicked off her shoes and started walking to her room but Emily stopped her.

"So sweetie, how was school?" Emily asked

"It was okay." Riley said.

"So you made a nice friend. What is her name?" Emily asked

"Madison. Now can I go to my room now?" Riley said annoyed.

"Sure, but are you okay?" Emily asked

"Yeah I'm just fine mom I'm just tired." Riley said

"Okay. I have to go back to the BAU, me and mom will be right little after 8. Okay there is leftover pizza in the refrigerator." Emily said as she kissed Riley's forehead.

"Bye." Riley said as she walked into her room.

At The BAU headquarters

"Hey Emily, how was Riley on the first day of school." Garcia asked.

"Well she says it was good but it feels like she is hiding something from me. I just don't know what." Emily said

"I can talk to her after we get off work if she is still awake." JJ said

"Yeah maybe she might open up to JJ." Reid said

"Yeah you might be right. Come on, let's finish our work." Emily said.

After work JJ and Emily house

When they walked into the house they saw Riley sitting on the couch watching a movie. They took off their shoes. JJ went and sat next to Riley while Emily went to change her clothes.

"Hey you alright love. Mom said that you didn't talk much about school. Was it okay." JJ said.

"I'm fine. School is just boring. I'm fine though really." Riley said, smiling.

"You know you can talk to us, right?" JJ said.

"I know Mama." Riley said.

"I'm gonna go to bed now. I'm tired. Love you goodnight." Riley said.

"Love you too sweetie. Sleep well." JJ said as she walked into her and Emily room.

"Hey how did it go?" Emily asked

"Well she said she was fine and that school was okay, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something is wrong with her." JJ said

"I know honey. We can't force her to talk so when she is ready to talk we will be here for her. Now let's go to bed." Emily said.

They fell asleep worrying about Riley.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning

Riley made her way to the bathroom. Then she hopped into the shower. When she finished with her shower she put on a pair of black rip jeans, a black long sleeve shirt to hide her cuts, and a pair of black combat boots. She put her hair in a ponytail. Then she walked into the kitchen and sat at the island top.

"Morning mom. Morning Mama." Riley said

"Good morning sweetie." Emily asked as she gave Riley her breakfast.

"Good morning cutie pie." JJ said as she kissed Riley forehand.

"I am not hungry." Riley said

"Are you okay?" Emily asked

"Yeah, I'm just not hungry. I'm going to wait in the car." Riley said as she walked out of the house.

JJ and Emily just looked at each other and walked to the car.

"So are you going to tell us what is wrong or not?" JJ asked

"Nothing is wrong like I said." Riley yells as she hopped out of the car and walked up the steps.

"Let's talk to her later. Come on let go to work." Emily said

"Yeah."

Riley was walking to her first hour class when she ran into Olivia and her friends who were in her way.

"Well looked who came to school today." Olivia and her friends laugh.

"What the hell do you want Olivia?" Riley asked.

"Will someone still don't know how to repeat me yet? I just want to say hi." Olivai said with a smile.

"Well i have to get to class. Bye." Riley said, walking past Olivia and her friends.

Riley walked into class and took a seat in the back of the classroom. Then Madison walked into the classroom and sat next to Riley.

"Hey." Madison said

"Hi." Riley said

"Are you okay?" Madison asked

"Yeah, it's just Olivia and her friends are being a bitch. Look like she is try to make my life a living hell after all" Riley said

"Well fought about them, they are nothing." Madison

"Yeah."

End of the school day

Riley open her locker when a folded piece of paper fell out. She picked it up and opened it up.

I'm watching you bitch. You should have killed yourself yesterday. You better be watch your back.

She felt a tear running down her face. She put the note in her back pocket and grabbed her book and walked out of the school.

She gets a text from her mom saying that they will not be able to pick her up today so she had to walk home.

10 minutes later Riley walked into the house. Riley put her stuff on her bed and started to call her mom.

"Hey mom, I made it home." Riley said

"Great Sweetie."

"What time are you and mama going to be home." Riley asked

"Hopefully before ten."

"Ok. i gotta do some homework now." Riley said

"Okay love you."

"Love you too."

Riley hung up the phone and walked into her bedroom. She went over to her bed and pulled a box from underneath the bed. She pulled out a razor. She rolled up her sleeves and started cutting herself on her wrist. She watches as the blood pools to the surface and ooze out.

BAU headquarter

Emily just gets off the phone with Riley.

"How Riley is doing." Ried asked

"Well she says she is doing okay but we know that she is not okay." JJ said

"Well maybe I could talk to her tomorrow we can have a girl's day out. It will be fun. Get Riley mind on something else." Garcia said

"Yeah that sounds fun." JJ said

"Great." Garcia said

JJ and Emily House

When they got house Riley was already asleep. So they went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday Morning

Riley was sitting on her bed and opened her laptop. It was Saturday and all Riley wanted to do was to stay in her room all day and do nothing.

"Riley come and eat." JJ yelled from the kitchen

Riley walked out of her room and walked into the kitchen.

"I am not hungry." Rile said as she turned around.

"You are going to eat then after we are going to meet Garcia at the movie." Emily said.

"No, I don't want to. Why can't I just stay home?" Riley begged.

"Because you have to get out of the house and have some fun, now you go and eat." Emily said

"Fine." Riley said

After Riley was done eating she went to the bathroom. When she got to the bathroom she bent over the toilet and shoved 2 fingers in the back of her throat until she felt herself gag and watched as the food poured from her. Riley has been doing this for a while now. She stood up and washed her face. Then she walked back into the kitchen.

One Hour later

JJ, Riley, and Emily meet Garcia at the movie.

"Hi Garcia." JJ said

"Hey JJ. Hey Emily. And Hey little gumdrop." Garcia said as she hugged them

"So what movie are we going to watch?" Garcia asked

"I don't care what we watch. Why can't I just stay at home." Riley said

"I already told you." Emily said

"Fine." Riley said as she walked into the the movie theater

"Ok, well she is in a bad mood today." Garcia said

"Yep. Come on let go." JJ said

A few hours later JJ and Emily house

"Hey Riley we need to talk." JJ said but Riley keep on walking

"Riley!" Emily said a little louder.

"What!" Riley yelled

"Dont what us. What is going on with you?" Emily said

"Nothing just leave me alone!" Riley said as she ran to her room.

She had closed her door and rolled up her sleeve and was just about to start cutting when Emily and JJ walked in.

"What! Why are you doing this?" JJ asked as they before rushed over to Riley and took a close look at Riley's arm.

"Sweetheart talk to us please." Emily said

"GO AWAY. LEAVE ME ALONE." Riley screamed

Emily and JJ moved close to Riley and JJ pulled her into her arms.

"We are not going anywhere." Emily said

Riley tries to get out of the mama grip but her mama would not let go. After a few minutes she gave up.

"We're here baby girl. We're here." JJ said

JJ moved Riley to their room and laid her on their bed. Then they both laid down next to their daughter.

"We are going to take a nap and then when we wake up we are going to talk." Emily said.


	6. Chapter 6

Riley woke up still wrapped in JJ and Emily's arms. Riley did not want to talk to JJ and Emily about why she was cutting. She tries to get out of the bed without making any sound. But when she moved she woke up both of her mothers.

"Where are you going?" Emily muttered

"To my room." Riley said

"Not so fast. We need to talk." JJ said as she sat up.

Riley just rolled her eyes and sat in between JJ and Emily.

"So how long have you been cutting yourself sweetie?" Emily asked.

"I started when I was 12 but then I stopped when I started living with you guys, But i started again when I started school." Riley said.

"Why?" JJ asked

"I was doing fine until I started school and this girl started picking on me. She told me to go and killed myself and that no one would care about me." Riley said

"Why didn't you tell us?" Emily asked

"I do not know. I'm sorry." Riley said

"It okay but promise us that you will not cut yourself and i want you to give us everything you are cutting with." Emily said

"Okay."

"Also there is one other thing I want to talk about." JJ said

"I have noticed that you have lost weight. Do you want to tell us why?" JJ question

"I stop eating and when I do eat I just throw it up." Riley said

"Why?" Emily asked

"Because I'm fat." Riley said

"Riley you are not fat. You are a beautiful young girl." Emily said

"Yeah right." Riley said

"Riley you are and nothing or no one can change that." JJ said

"No, I'm not." Riley said

"Yes you are but doing this is not healthy if something is wrong please come and talk to us okay." JJ said

"Ok."

"Great. Now come on, let's watch a movie before we go to bed." Emily said.

Monday morning

"Good morning sweetheart." JJ said

"Good morning. So what are we eating today" Riley said

"Chocolate chips pancake, with strawberry and blueberry." Emily said

"Great. Let's hurry. I don't want to be late for school." Riley said as she said down next to JJ.

"You still want to go to school?" Emily asked

"Yeah, I'm not going to let Olivia ruin my life." Riley said

"That my girl." JJ said

At school

"Hey Riley." Madison said as she walked up to Riley locker.

"Hey Madison. Why are you so happy?" Riley asked

"Because today we are going to audition for the music group here at school called purple mix." Madison said with a smile.

"First the school has a music group and second who is we?" Riley said

"Yes and you and I are going to try out for the group." Madison said

"No!" Riley said

"Come on it will be fun." Madison said

"Fine, what time is the audition at?" Riley asked

"2:30." Madison said

"Okay i will be there." Riley said

"Great." Riley said

"So we are going to do a duet together. Do you know the song titanium?" Madison said

"Yeah I do."

"Great see you there." Madison said as she walked away.

2:30 the choir room

"Okay next." The captain of the group Lilly said

Madison and Riley took a deep breath and walked onto the stage.

"Hi, I'm Madison and I'm Riley and we will be singing titanium by David Guetta." Madison and Riley said together

When The music started to play and Madison and Riley started singing. When Riley and Madison hit the high note everyone except Olivia cheered. When they finished they took a bow.

Lilly stood up and clasped as she walked onto the stage.

"There is no question about it you two are in." Lilly said

"OMG!" Riley and Madison said

Olivia got mad and walked out of the classroom.

JJ and Emily house

"Hey sweetheart, how was your day?" Emily asked

"It was Great. Madison and I audition for the school music group and we get in!" Riley said

"That great sweetie we are so proud of you." JJ said

"Thank you. I'm going to do my homework now." Riley said as she walked to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

Three in a half Month later

Everything was going great for Riley she hadn't cut since the day JJ and Emily found out. She had become best friends with Madison and started to become friends with Olivia and her group of friends. Life couldn't get any better for Riley. She was so happy but all that will change on this one day.

The BAU Headquarters

"Conference room everybody, now." JJ called out.

They wasted no time in getting to the conference room.

JJ was standing as they all took a seat.

"I received a file this morning. It was sent from the local police here in Virginia." JJ said as he clicked the button on the control in her hand.

"We have a serial rapist on the loose. This killer targets young girls with dark skin between 13 and 18 with Brown hair and black eyes. He kidnap them, rape them, then kill them and then disposes of them." JJ said as the photos of the victims appeared on the screen.

JJ and Emily realized that Riley fit the victims profile perfectly. She just turned 14 with brown hair and black eyes.

"Car leaves in ten minutes." JJ said

The Cafe

Riley, Olivia, and Madison were walking down the street after school to the cafe a block away from Riley house. After they were done eating Riley went to wait outside for Madison and Olivia when someone behind her grabbed her and threw her in a van. All Riley could do was scream. When Olivia and Madison heard Riley scream they ran outside to see Riley being thrown into a van. Madison pulled out her phone to call one of Riley's mom.

On the road

JJ and Emily were sitting in the car when Emily got a phone call from Riley's friend.

"Hello." Emily said

"Emily, Riley was kidnapped!" Madison said  
As soon as Emily gets off the Phone with Madison, Emily tells JJ what happened then she calls Hotch to meet the team back at the BAU.

"What is going on." Reid asked

"Riley was kidnapped." Hotch said

"I think our killer may have. He abducted her from a cafe which fits his MO. She also has dark skin and has brown hair and black eyes." Hotch said

"This is not good. How is JJ and Emily holding up?" Morgan asked

"I don't know, but they will be here shortly." Hotch said.

Some house

When Riley started to regain consciousness, everything felt cold.

Riley groaned and opened her eyes.

"Ry-Ry." She heard someone whisper, she knew that voice.

"Sophia?" Riley questioned

"You awake." Sophia said

"Yes I'm awake. Sophia." Riley said

Sophia is a 5 year old girl who has a big sister that Riley was really close too. Now Riley knows where she is and who took her. Riley started looking around when she saw Sophia's older sister tied up and unconscious she started to worry.

"Hey Sophia, stay right here, I'm going to wake up Amber. Okay" Riley said

"Okay." they little girl said

After a few minutes of trying to wake her up she gave up. Riley knew that Amber would wake up soon. Right before Riley could say anything the mental door slammed open causing the girls to jump.

One man walked in.

"What the hell Jason. Why are you doing this?" Riley asked

"Well your daddy was supposed to take care of you, but you get him dead. Now you deserve to die after some fun." Jason said

He walked over to Riley and grabbed her by her hair and dragged her out of the room.

The BAU headquarters

"Where do we start?" Reid said

"We started with the last victims. We know that they were all abducted from a public place. We need to call Garcia." Hotch said

Hotch called Garcia and put her on speaker.

"Garcia we need your help." Hotch said

"Anything for my little furry friends." Garcia said

"Garcia we need to tell you something. It's about Riley." JJ said

"What about her?" Garcia said, sounding worried now.

"She was kidnapped." Emily said

"So you think the killer has her?" Garcia asked

"Yeah but we are not sure. I need you to cross reference all the victims and see if you come up with something they have in common." Moran said

"Okay, I call you when I have something." Garcia said

Somewhere

"Jason please stop. I don't want to." Riley said

"Shut up you little whore." Jason yelled

Jason threw Riley on the bed, immediately getting on top of Riley, preventing her from getting up. Jason started undressing Riley.

Once Riley said naked, Jason tied her to the bedpost. Jason undressed himself and roughly pushed himself inside Riley.

Riley screamed out in pain. She wanted to die or to pass out or something. Riley felt blood trickle down her inner thigh as she sobbed.

Jason bent down and bit down on Riley skin, sinking her teeth into it drawing blood.

Riley was in some much pain. She wished she had died.

Jason continued to roughly push into Riley faster and faster until he finally stopped. Then Jason untied her and dragged her back into the room where Sophia and Amber were.

"Riley?" Sophia said as she ran to Riley.

"Owwww." Riley said as Sophia hugged her

"Riley you hurt." Riley heard a voice behind her. When she turned around she saw that Amber was awake.

"Yeah im but not as bad as you." Riley said as she walked over to Amber to untie her.

"What are you doing here?" Amber asked

"Well your father kidnapped me. Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" Riley asked

"Yeah my head hurt." Amber said

"Okay hopefully my moms find us in time." Riley said

"What do you mean?" Amber asked

"Oh, I was adopted by two FBI agents." Riley said

"Oh." Amber said

At the BAU headquarter

After they had worked a little profile Garcia finally called.

"Garcia what do you have?" Hotch asked

"They all went to the same gymnastics gyms except for Riley." Garcia said

"Alright, gave me the name of the gyms." Hotch requested.

Garcia gave them the name of the gyms and the team drove there.

They requested the name of everybody that worked there and went back to the precinct.

"Garcia, i need you to cross reference…" Reid voice suddenly stopped as she looked at the paper.

"What is it?" JJ asked

"There's Jason Anderson here." Reid said

"Guys he was arrested for raped when Riley was 8. he is her uncle." Garcia said

"Do you have an address?" JJ asked

"Yes I do." Garcia said


	8. Chapter 8

Amber and Sophia had just fallen asleep. Riley was just lying there till she heard the door being kicked down. That made Amber and Sophia wake up.

"What was that?" Amber asked

"I don't know." Riley said

Then they heard some voices.

"Jason Anderson put your hand up where we can see them." Hotch yelled

Then all of the sudden the door flew open. Riley saw that it was JJ and Emily.

"Are you guys okay?" JJ asked as she walked up to the girls

"Kind of." Riley said

"Okay the ambulances should be here in a minute." Emily said

Once the ambulance arrived they drove to the hospital.

JJ and Emily had been wait in the waiting room for like two hours when the doctor finally came out. The rest of the team went back to the headquarters to finish the case.

"Family of Riley Jareau-Prentiss?" The doctor said

JJ and Emily stood up.

"Is Riley okay?" JJ asked

"Yes Riley is okay. So Riley was raped and we did we performed a rape kit, she also have bruised all over her body. But everything else looks fine so she can be discharged from the hospital tomorrow." The doctor said

"Thank you doctor. Can we see her?" JJ said

"Yes." The doctor said

"One other thing, how are two other girls?" Emily asked

"I have already told Riley because she is family." The doctor said

"Okay, thank you." JJ and Emily said as they walked into Riley's room.

"Hey." JJ and Emily said

"Hi mom. Hi Mama." Riley said with a smile

"How are you feeling?" JJ asked

"Okay right now. When am I being discharged?" JJ said

"Later on tomorrow." Emily said

"Cool. Hey, can I ask you two something?" Riley said

"You can ask us anything." JJ said

"I was wondering if maybe Sophia and Amber could stay with us. They have no other place to go to. They are like sisters to me. I don't want them to end up in a foster home." Riley said

"I don't know Riles." They said

"Come on they trust me and I know they won't be better in a home. They need a loving home and I know that you two can give that to them." Riley said with puppy eyes.

"We will think about it." Emily said

"Okay. Now can i go see them?" Riley asked

"Sure."

Riley walked into the room where Sophia and Amber were. She saw that Sophia was asleep and Amber was just looking at something on the wall.

"Whatcha you doing?" Riley asked

"Nothing. How are you doing?" Amber asked

"Okay. You?" Riley asked

"Same."

"The doctor said that you both will be discharged tomorrow." Riley said

"How about you?"

"I am being discharged tomorrow too." Riley said

"So you were adopted?" Amber said

"Yeah. I was adopted a few months after we moved here." Riley said

"That's cool." Amber said

"You looked tired. I think you should get some sleep." Riley said

"Yeah I think you are right." Amber said as she fell asleep.

Riley sat in the chair next to Amber bed.

"Riley." JJ said

"Yeah."

"So we just talked to CPS that said that we can foster Sophia and Amber." JJ said

"Great." Riley said quite not trying to wake up Sophia and Amber.

The next day

Riley, Amber, and Sophia were discharged from the hospital.

"Hey Riley, where will Sophia and me stay?" Amber said

"You and Sophia are going to stay with me and my moms!" Riley said

"Ready." Sophia said

"Yeah. They said it was okay." Riley said

"Wow Thank Riley." Amber said

"No problem, come on they are waiting for us." Riley said as they walked over to JJ and Emily's car.

JJ and Emily house

Once they get in the house their coat and shoes. As JJ and Emily walked into the kitchen to make dinner.

"Okay, Riley can you show them around and then give Sophia a bath then you and Amber take a shower after. Okay." JJ said

"Okay. Come i show you around." Riley said

"Okay this is where you two will be sleeping. Down the hall is the bathroom. Across the hall is my room and JJ and Emily room." Riley said

"Come on, let's give Sophia a bath. You guys can wear some of my clothes for tonight." Riley said

"Thanks." Amber said

After they all had their bath or shower then went to Riley room and watched a movie.

"Girls dinner is ready." Emily said

They walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. Sophia started eating first but Amber and Riley just looked at their food.

"Are you two going to eat?" JJ asked

"No, I am not really hungry." Riley said

"Yeah me too." Amber said

After they were done eating it was time for Sophia to go to bed.

"Okay Sophia, I think it's time for you to go to bed now." Amber said as she walked her sister in the room.

Sophia closed her eyes and just little that she was asleep.

"Hey Amber, are you going to go to sleep?" Riley said

"Yeah it's been a long day. See you in the morning." Amber said

"Night." Riley said as she closed the door

Riley was walking past JJ and Emily's room when they called her.

"Hey Riles could you come here for a minute." JJ said

"Yes." Riley said

"Come here we want to talk to you." JJ said

So Riley walked into their room and sat on the bed.

"What?" Riley asked

"You know we have to talk about what happened today, Right." Emily said

"Yes, but could we talk about this tomorrow i'm tired." Riley said

"Sure." JJ said

"Good night." Riley said as she walked out of the room

"Good night sweetie hurt." JJ said

Then JJ and Emily went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

1:00am

Riley could not go to sleep. She tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't so she decided to watch tv up in the living room for a while. When she walked into the living room she was surprised to see JJ sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey what are you doing up?" JJ asked

"I could not sleep." Riley said as she sat down next to her Mama

"Do you want to talk about it?" JJ said

Riley just nodded her head

"Ok then. Whenever you are ready." JJ said

"After Madison, Olivia, and I were done with our food I decided to wait outside for then. When i went outside some guy came up to me. It happens so fast the next i know i was in a van. I remember being woken up by Sophia. I started to look around when I saw Amber tied up and unconscious. I woke up to wake up Amber but she didn't wake so I just about untied her when the door onep. Jason walked over to me and dragged me into a different room. And that where he raped me." Riley said as she cried.

"Oh baby girl, I'm so sorry." JJ said as she hugged her daughter.

Riley didn't say anything, she just sat there crying.

After 30 minute JJ noticed that Riley fell asleep. So she picked up Riley and brought her to her room. Then she went to her room and fell asleep too.

Morning time

The girls woke up to the smell of pancakes. When they walked into the kitchen they saw JJ and Emily about pancakes.

"Good morning girls how did you sleep?" JJ asked

"Good." Sophia and Amber said together

"How about you Riley?" Emily asked

"Okay. I am not hungry." Riley said as she walked into her room.

"Come Ry-Ry you don't want raspberries. They are your favorite." Sophia said

"Riley, you not doing this again are you?" Amber asked

"Doing what?" Riley asked

"Not on Riley just eat some of the raspberries." Amber said

"Fine." Riley said as she sat next to Amber.

"Amber how long are you and Sophia?" Emily asked

"I am 14 and Sophia is 5." Amber said

"Okay, thank you and what grade are you in Amber." Emily said

"9th." Amber said

"Okay thank now we can get you two enrolled into a school." Emily said

"So Riley, how is school?" Amber asked

"It's okay. I am in the school music group." Riley said

"That's cool." Sophia said

"So after we are done eating we are going to go to the store to get you and Sophia some clothes and other stuff too." JJ said

"Okay." Amber said

After they were done eating they went to the store.


	10. Chapter 10

Amber and Sophia had been enrolled into school. Amber is going to the same high school as Riley and Sophia started elementary school.

Three day later

JJ and Emily had been watching Riley becoming worse. She had been eating less and sleeping very less too. Garcia decided to take Amber and Sophia to her house for a while so JJ and Emily could take to Riley alone.

"Riley are you okay." Emily said

"Im fine." Riley said as she got up from the table. She walked into her room and slammed the door. And locked it too. Then JJ and Emily walked to the door.

"Riley sweetie opened the door please." Emily said

"Fuck off!" Riley said as she kicked the door.

"Riley Rae Jareau-Prentiss onep this door right now. Do you hear me?" Emily said.

They were worried and scared about Riley's behavior.

"IM DONE! IM DONE! DON'T YOU GET IT? I DONT GIVE A SHIT ANYMORE. I HATE MYSELF. I'M A WASTE OF SPACE. I JUST WANT TO PUT MYSELF OUT OF MY MISERY." Riley screamed

Riley was sitting on her bed. She pulled out her razor. She started cutting her wrist. She cut until she felt woozy. Right before Riley passed out JJ and Emily burst in the room. JJ grabbed a shirt and Reese it to her wrist while Emily called 911. They rode along in the ambulance.

"Please don't leave us. We love you. Well get you thought this if you just stay with us." Emily whispered in Riley's ear.

They began working on her the minute she was rushed in.

The next morning

Riley started to wake up. She looked around and all she saw was a doctor and nurse looking at her.

"Where´s my moms?" Riley asked

"They are in the waiting room." The doctor said

Riley knew that she was not going home after what just happened.

"I hope you…" The doctor could not finish his sentence before Riley cut him off.

"I knew. Now can you stop fucking talking!" Riley said

JJ and Emily have been waiting in the wait room for an hour now. Then the psychiatrist walked in.

"Hey, I am Dr. Reese the psychiatrist here. I was wondering with your guys permission to put Riley in the psych ward for 72 hour then see if we have to commit her to the psycho ward or not." Dr. Reese said

JJ and Emily looked at each other for a minute.

"We will do whatever it takes for her to get better." JJ said

"Okay. What I need you guys to do is stay aways for two day. I need to earn her trust and I can't do it with you guys around." Dr. Reese said

"Alright,but please let us be the one to tell her." Emily said

Riley hospital room

Riley was sitting in a chair read something when JJ and Emily walked in. She looked away from JJ and Emily.

"Look at us." Emily said

"Go away." Riley said

"Riley?" JJ said as they walked over to where Riley was sitting at.

"What are you going to tell me that you commit me to the psych ward. I know you guys can fucking leave now." Riley said as she moved to the other side of the room.

"Riley, could you please listen for a minute." Emily said

"What." Riley said

"We are trying to tell you that you will be in the psych ward for 72 hour then after that they will see if they have to commit you to the psych or not." Emily said

"Great. Can you leave now?" Riley said, holding back tears.

"Riley looked at us for a minute." JJ said as Riley finally look at them

"You know that we love you right?" JJ said

"Yeah I do." Riley said

"Great. The only reason we are doing this is because we care about you. We love you so much. We don't want to lose you neither would Amber, Olivia, Sophia, and Madison." JJ said as tears broke free.

Riley hated to know that she made her mama cry.

"Mama. Im sorry. I don't mean to make you cry." Riley said as she hugged JJ.

JJ kissed her head and stroked her hair.

"All we are trying to do is help you get better." Emily said

"I know." Riley said

A little while later there was a knock on the door. Then the doctor walked in.

"It's time for you two to go." The doctor said

"Bye. Love you." Emily said

"Bye. Love you too." Riley said

And they left.

"Riley, I need you to put these on." The doctor said as she handed Riley some pink scrubs before she walked out.

Riley quickly changed out of her hospital gown and into the scrubs. Then walked out.

An hour later after the first doctor walked out, there was a knock on the door. A female doctor walked as she smiled at Riley.

"Hi Riley. I'm in charge of your case while you stay with us. Are you ready?" She asked

"Yeah." Riley said as she got up she made her way over to Dr. Reese and began to exit the room.

escorted Riley down to the section where she will be staying for a while. They passed a few other teenagers on the way. After receiving a tour of the ward. Then took Riley to her room, where she has a roommate.

"Why don't you get settled in then after lunch we can talk."

Riley sat down on her bed.


	11. Chapter 11

JJ and Emily household

Garcia had dropped off Amber and Sophia. Garcia, JJ, and Emily were sitting on the couch while Amber and Sophia were in their room.

"Where Riley?" Garcia asked

"She is in a psych ward. She tried to kill herself yesterday." JJ said.

"Oh my Gosh. For how long?" Garcia asked

"Right now 72 hours then after that they will decide if they will commit her or not." Emily said

"How are you guys holding up?" Garcia asked

"Well somewhat okay." Emily said

"Im sorry but are you going to tell Amber or not?" Garcia asked

"Well we are going to have to she will notice something is off." JJ said

"Who noticed what off? What's wrong with Riley?" That made Garcia, JJ, and Emily turn around to see Amber standing there looking at them.

"We were just about to get you." Emily said

"Why and where is Riley?" Amber asked

"Riley tries to kill herself. She is in the psych ward right now." JJ Said

"She tried to kill herself." Amber said

"Yeah." Emily said as she sat next to Amber.

"But she's going to be okay right?" Amber asked

"Yeah." JJ said

"How long is Riley going to stay in the psych ward for?" Amber said

"Right now 72 hour then after that they will see if they have to commit her to the psych ward or not." Emily said

"Oh." Amber said, holding back tears.

"Amber came and played with me." Sophia yelled from her room

"Coming." Amber said

The psycho ward

Lunch is in ten minutes. It's mandatory." A staff member said

Riley got up and walked to the cafeteria. She grabbed a tray from the serving area and sat down at the farthest table. She had a meatball, red bell pepper, Cheetos, lemonade and raspberries.

At the end of lunch Riley walked to the main living area of the ward. Riley just sat down in a chair looking outside.

"Riley, would like to see you in her office. It's the last door on the right." Somebody said behind Riley.

Riley just walked into Dr. Reese's office and sat down on the couch. With this being Riley's first session, Dr. Reese didn't want to overwhelm Riley, but get a sense of who she was. By understanding Riley, world started to understand how this issue started and how to help Riley to deal with it. Dr. Reese pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Riley.

"This is your schedule while you are here." Dr. Reese said

"Thank you." Riley said as she looked down at the floor.

"Okay. Without thinking, tell me how you feel right now?" Dr. Reese asked

"I feel alone." Riley said

"Do you feel you tell me why you feel that way?" Dr Reese said.

"I don't know. I feel alone all of the time." Riley said

Few minutes later

"Can I go now?" Riley asked

"Yes you may." Dr. Reese said

Riley was sitting in her room when another girl walked in.

"Hi, I'm Nikki and you are." The girl asked

"Riley." Riley Said

"Light out in ten minutes." A staff member said

Riley was exhausted from her first day. She curled up under the blanket and fell asleep. Hopefully tomorrow will be a little easier.


	12. Chapter 12

Day three. It had been three day since Riley was committed and she didn't feel like she was getting anywhere with this process. It had been three day since she saw her moms, Amber, Sophia.

Riley made her way over to Dr. Reese's office.

"Riley, right on time. Come on in."

Riley walked over to the couch as sat down pulling her knees up to her chest.

"How are you doing today?" Dr. Reese asked as she sat in the chair next to the couch.

"Okay?" Riley asked

"Have you wanted to cut since you've been here?" asked

"Not really." Riley said

"That good. Today i would like to talk about your family." Dr. Reese said

"Why?" Riley asked

"Well, exploring your life at home will give me more insight on you for one."

"My father and mother are dead. I never liked my father. And I was adopted a few months ago. Then I was kidnapped by my uncle. Then saw my cousins again." Riley said

"Looks like your life has not been the best. Do you remember the first time you cut?" Dr. Reese asked

Riley nodded her head. She still remembered it. She remembers what led up to it, what she used, where she was, where the cuts were, and the feeling afterwards.

"What happened that caused you to cut for the first time?" asked.

"After my dad raped me for the first time. I was 12." Riley said

"Have you been cutting even since then?" Dr. Reese asked

"No after i was adopted i stop cutting, till i whet to school and a girls who is now my best friend told me to go a cut myself." Riley said

"So you were able to stop?" Dr. Reese asked

"Yes." Riley said

"Do you want to stop?" Dr. Reese asked

"Yes." Riley sadi

"That good. You are doing really well at this pace, you will be able to go home in two week." Dr. Reese said

"Great. So are we almost done?" Riley asked

"Yes. We can talk more tomorrow." Dr. Reese said as Riley walked out.

Riley was sitting on her bed when a staff member walked in.

"Riley, your family and friends are here to see you." The staff member said

"Ok." Riley said as she walked into the room to see her family. Where she saw Sophia, JJ, Madison, Amber and Emily waiting for her.

"Ry-Ry. I missed you." Sophia said as she ran to give Riley a big hug.

"Hi. I missed you too." Riley said as she hugged the little girl back.

"How are you doing?" JJ asked

"Somewhat okay." Riley said

"Ry-Ry are you crying?" Sophia asked

"I'm not." Riley said

"But…" All Sophia could say before Amber said something

"Hey Soph why did you play on my phone for a while." Amber said

"Okay." Sophia said as she took the phone and sat in a chair.

"Now why are you crying?" Emily asked

"My appointment." Riley said

"Are those helping?" Madison asked

"I guess. I don't like how it makes me feel afterward." Riley said

"So what did you talk about?" JJ asked

"We talked about my dad and when I first started cutting myself." Riley said

"Oh." Amber said

"Yeah." Riley said

"Well I think it time for us to get going." Emily said

"Okay. See you guys later." Riley said as she hugged everyone.

"Bye babygirl. Love you." JJ said

"Love you too." Riley said as she watched the leave.

Two week later Riley could finally get to go home.

"Riley, are you all packed? Your family are waiting for you." Dr. Reese said

"Yeah." Riley said as she walked out of the room.

When Sophia saw Riley walked through the door she gave Riley a big hug.

"Are you finally coming home?" Sophia asked

"Yes, I'm." Riley said as she hugged JJ and Emily.

"JJ and Emily, can i talk to you two for a minute." Dr. Reese said

"Sure." They said and they walked into Dr. Reese's office.

"Riley had made excellent progress. She will have good and bad days. Today she is in very good spirits. Watch for isolation and depression. Those are signs that she is slipping. She will see me one day a week." Dr. Reese said

After a pause Dr. Reese asked if they had any questions. No one had any so they left and went home.


	13. Chapter 13

One month later

Riley had been doing great since she left the psycho ward. JJ and Emily had adopted Amber and Sophia. Now they are one big family. They had to move to a bigger house with a five room and five bathroom. In Riley's room she had a purple hanging chair, a walk in closet, neon light hanging on the wall, a white study deck, a diffuser, Jewellery organiser, a white dresser, a black speaker, a queen sized bed and a bathroom in her room. In Sophia's room she had a twin sized bed, with a pink dresser, a pink study deck, and a pink toy box. She also has a bathroom in her room. In Amber's room she has a queen sized bed, a pink study deck, jewellery organiser, a dresser, a makeup organiser, and a floor chair. She also has a bathroom in her room.

Riley and Madison were in the staircase talking and doing work for class. "Hey Madison, I'll be right back. I have to go to my locker to get a pen." Riley said

"Okay." Madison said as she watched as Riley walked away.

After Riley left Jessica and her friends came back.

"Hey Madison is it true that you and Riley are dating?" Jessica asked

"No." Madison said

"But is it true that you are gay. That you are a freak. That you didnt like having sex with men, they way it is supposed to be." Jessica said

Madison's lip quiver.

"You dont know what the fuck you are talking about." Madison said

"Well I know two thing. The first thing I know is that no one would even want to date you. The second thing I know is that there's a place in hell for you." Jessica said

Madison tried to walk past them.

"Now where do you think you are going?" Jessica said

"Away from you." Madison said, trying not to cry.

The next thing she knew she was on the ground being kicked and punched.

"You bitch." Madison heard Riley yelled

"Oh like who is your girlfriend." Jessica said with a smile

Riley was confused about what Jessica just said.

"Step away from her now." Riley said

"Why?" Jessica said

"Because I said so." Riley said stepping close to Jessica

"Do you need me to say it again?" Riley said

"Why she just a fucking freak." Jessica said

Riley could see that Madison was crying.

"Come on, what did she do to you?" Riley asked

Jessica just started looking around.

"That what i thought just because she is gay doesn't mean you have to beat her up. So how about you go back where you came from." Riley said

"Fine." Jessica finally give up

Once Jessica was gone Riley went to check on Madison.

"Hey are you okay?" Riley asked

"Yeah. Thank you for saving me." Madison said

"Yeah no problem." Riley said worried about Madison

"Come on, I think my mom is outside." Riley said as she grabbed Madison hand

Riley room

"Hey Madison could I talk to you?" Riley asked

"Yeah what up." Madison said

"It's about what Jessica said." Riley said

"Okay." Madison said sounding worried now

"I was thinking about when she said girlfriend. What did she mean by that?" Riley asked

"Well I like you." Madison said, thinking maybe Riley liked her back.

After a while Riley did say anything she just kept staring at Madison. Madison could not stand it anymore so she got up and ran out of the room, but she was stopped by Amber.

"Hey,what's wrong?" Amber asked when she saw that Madison saw crying.

"Nothing." Madison said, try to push past Amber, but Amber graded her by the arm and pulled her into her room.

"Now tell me what's wrong." Amber said

"I told Riley that I liked her." Madison said

"Let me guess she did do anything but just stared at you." Amber said

"Yeah."

"Okay, you might be thinking that she does feel the same way, but believe me she does feel the same way. She just needs time." Amber explained to Madison

"How can I be sure about that? I was just stupid to tell her." Madison sighed

"No you were not. Riley just needs time and space. This is all new to her." Amber said

"Yeah you're probably right. I see you tomorrow." Madison said as she left.

"Bye." Amber said


	14. Chapter 14

Later that day

Riley's room

To: Madison

R U awake

A few minutes later Riley's phone lit up.

From: Madison

Yes

To: Madison

I wanted to talk about what happens earlier today. I feel bad about how I act. I did mean to scare you. I do like you back, it's just that I never felt this way for anyone and to be truthful it kind of scares.

From: Madison

So does that mean I have a shot?

To: Madison

Yes, we can give us a change.

From: Madison

That's awesome. We should have a sleepover over the weekend.

To: Madison

I will think about that.

From: Madison

Great. I have to go talk to you tomorrow.

Then Riley turned off her phone and fell asleep.

The next morning

Riley walked down the hall to her locker to get her book for her second hour. When she turned the corner she saw Olivia and Olivia was waiting for her.

"Hi." Riley said as she open her locker.

"You need to talk to your girlfriend." Olivia said

"Why and how do you know that Madison and I are dating?" Riley asked

"She told us last night and she is in the janitor's closet crying. She will not talk to us. So you need to talk to her." Olivia said

"Fine. Which janitor closet?" Riley asked

"The one next to Amber locker." Olivia said

"Okay." Riley said as she walked to the janitor closet.

Madison was in the Janitor closet crying about what Jessica said again. Madison thought was interrupted by Riley voice.

"Madison. Are you in there?" Riley asked

"Mads." Riley said again

"Go away." Madison said

"You no, I can't do that. Why are you in there crying? Could you open the door please?" Riley asked, trying to get Madison to open the door.

MAdison got up and opened the door. Riley walked in and gave Madison a big hug.

"So are you going to tell me why you are crying?" Riley said as they sat on the floor.

"Emily knows something about me, something mad. She is doing this because she is mad that Olivai is friends with us." Madison said

Riley was about to talk when she noticed cuts on Madison's wrist.

"Hey what's that on your wrist?" Riley asked

Riley could see the fear in her girlfriend's eyes.

"Nothing." Madison lied

"It doesn't look like nothing." Riley said

"Come on Riley it nothing." Madison said as she got up.

"Madison I'm going to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me okay." Riley said

"Okay." Madison said knowing what was about to happen.

"Are you cutting yourself?" Riley asked

"Why would you think that." Madison said

"Madison just answer the question please." Riley said with tears running down her faces.

Madison knew if she lied to Riley it would break her heart.

"Yes. But you don't understand." Madison said looking away from her girlfriend.

"Madison, I do understand." Riley said walked toward Madison

"What do you mean?" Madison asked

"I used to cut myself." Riley said

"Why?" Madison asked

"Because I thought that I was worthless." Riley said

"When did you stop?" Madison asked

"Well you know the few weeks I missed school?" Riley asked

"Yeah."

"Well i was in the psych ward. So I'm telling you this because I don't want that to happen to you. I want to help you." Riley said

"Why did you start cutting yourself?" Madison asked

"I was 12 after my father raped me." Riley said

"I'm sorry." Madison said

"There's nothing to be sorry for. I'm better now than all in my past. Why did you start cutting?" Riley asked

"I hate school. Jessica just makes it worse." Madison said

"Okay how about when you feel like cutting yourself please talk to me no matter what time it is. Okay." Riley said

"Okay." Madison said

"Great." Riley said as her phone lit up.

"Who is that?" Madison said

"It's Amber and Olivia, they are worried about you." Riley said

Before Madison could answer there was a knock on the door.

"Can we come in?" They heard Oliva say

"Sure." Madison said

"Well hello. How are you doing Madison?" Olivia asked

"Okay." Madison said

"So was it Jessica who made you cry?" Amber asked

Madison just nodded her head.

"That bitch is dead!" Olivia said as she got up but stopped my Riley.

"You are not going to killer Jessica. We can report her to the office." Riley said

"Fine, but if she does anything to you, i'm going to kill her." Olivia said

"I am with you on that." Amber said

"Me too." Riley said

"We have your back Maddie." Amber said

"Thank you." Madison said

"So when did you two stared dating?" Olivia asked

"Yesterday." Madison said

"That's great." Olivia and Amber said at the same time

Riley looked at her phone and saw that it was almost lunch time.

"Hey guys we need to get going, it is almost lunch time." Riley said

"Okay." They all said as they walked out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

After lunch Riley went to math class. She sat in the back of the class when Jessica came up to her.

"Hi freak." Jessica said as she sat next to her.

"What do you want?" Riley asked

"I just want to say Hi." Jessica said as she walked off, but she came right back.

"Oh yeah i almost forgot." Jessica aid

"What." Riley said

"So how does it feel to be adopted?" Jessica asked with a smile.

"So." Riley said

"What are you not scared of the whole school going to find out that you are adopted." Jessica said

"Ok what is wrong with that?" Riley said

"You are a freak if your mother and father did want you." Jessica said

"And you are a bitch for bullying kids for no reason." Riley said as the bell rang. She walked to her locker and Jessica followed her to her locker.

"I'm not done talking to you." Jessica said

"Well I'm done talking to you." Riley said

"You better watch your mouth bitch." Jessica said as she bell rang for 7 hour rang.

"And better get out of my way." Riley said as she pushed past Jessica.

When Riley walked past Jessica, Jessica tripped her.

"You know that Olivai was supposed to make your life a living hell, but she didn't so it is my turn. You are going to wish you never step feet in this school in the first place." Jessica said as she walked off leaving Riley on the floor crying.

For the first time in three months Riley hated her life.

Riley got up and walked into the janitor's closet and sat there for the rest of the day.

End of the day

JJ picks up Amber and Riley after school.

"So how was your guys' day?" JJ asked the girls

"It was great." Amber said

"How about you Riley?" JJ asked Riley

"It was ok." Riley said

JJ and Emily household

JJ and Emily were off for the day. Amber was in her room during her homework. Riley just finished her homework and went on a walk. Sophia was playing in her room after she was done with her homework too. JJ and Emily were in their room talking.

When Riley walked into the house she stopped my Amber.

"Oh Hey Amber." Riley said

"Where were you during 7 and 8 hour?" Amber asked

"In class." Riley lied

"No you were not. Madison texted me saying that you missed those two classes. So where were you." Amber said

"Fine, I was in the janitor closet." Riley said

"Why?" Amber asked

"Because something happened before 7 hour."Riley said

"What. Was it Jessica?" Amber asked

"What did she do?" Amber said

"Well somehow she knows that i'm adopted and she wanted to make my life a living hell." Riley said

"That bitch. We have to stop her. Tomorrow we are going to tell the principal about her again." Amber said

"Fine." Riley said


	16. Chapter 16

The next day Amber and Riley went to the principal office and to her what was going on with Jessica.

Riley walked to her first hour. She was just about to walk into class when she felt someone pull her arms. When she turned around she saw Jessica.

"Fuck off Jessica." Riley said

"You are a fucking loss if you think the principal is going to help you." Jessica said

"I said fuck off Jessica i not in the mood for your bullshit." Riley said, turning around and walking away.

"Don't talk to me like that." Jessica said as she pulled Riley hair.

"You bitch." Riley said as she tackled Jessica to the ground.

And they started fighting.

Before Riley knew it she was being pulled off on Jessica by Madison and Amber.

"You are a crazy bitch." Jessica said as she walked down to the principal.

"What was that?" Amber said looking mad

"Well she is a bitch and she got what she deserved." Riley said as she walked away, but was stopped by Amber.

"Riley this is not you. What the hell was that." Amber said

"You don't know me. Neither do you." Riley said as she started walking away.

A few minutes later she ended up in the principal office. Waiting for JJ or Emily to come a pick her up and talk to the principal.

JJ knocked on the door and let herself in.

JJ sat in the chair next to Riley waiting for the principal to speak.

"Hello, Miss. Jareau. I'm principal Gladis." The principal said as she held out her head.

"It's nice to meet you. I wish it was under different circumstances." JJ said

"Yeah me too. So today there was a fight between Riley and another girl. We take fighting very seriously here." Mrs. Gladis said

"I understand." J said

"Riley is suspended for one week, and you have to apologize to Jessica." The principal said

"That is not happening." Riley said

"Riley." JJ said

"No after everything she have done to me, my sister and my friends i have to apologize to that bitch no." Riley said as she walked out of the office.

"I'm so sorry about that." JJ said

"It's okay. But she and I will talk to the other girl about this." The principal said

"Thank you." JJ said she walked to her car.

They get in the car.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" JJ said

Riley said nothing but looked out the window.

"Riley. I talking to you" JJ said

"What the fuck do you want." Riley snapped

"You need to watch your month right now young lady." JJ said

"You can't tell me what to do." Riley said

"Yes I can, I'm your guardian, you listen to me." JJ said

"No, I don't you are not me mother and will never be. So just fuck off." Riley said as she hopped out of the car and started running away.

"Riley get back get right this seconds." JJ yelled as she started running after her. But lost her around the corner.

"Damn." JJ said under her breath.


	17. Chapter 17

Riley was walking across that street when all suddenly she heard a car horn, but when she turned around the car hit her. The next she knew that she woke up in the hospital.

JJ was still looking for Riley when her phone rang.

"Hello Jennifer Jareau speaking" JJ answer

"Hello Miss Jareau, I'm a doctor Smith at mary hospital. I'm sorry to tell you that your daughter Riley was hit by a car and in the hospital." The doctor said

"How? Is she okay?" JJ said panic

"She has a few broken ribs, a minor concussion, but other than that she is okay." The doctor said

"Okay, I'm right there." JJ said as she hang up and walked back to her car.

1o minutes later JJ arrived at the hospital. She walked up to the desk and asked what room Riley was in. They told her what room and she walked to the room.

She walked into the room and saw that Riley was still asleep. She took a seat next to the bed.

Few minutes later Riley woke up.

"Mama." Riley said as her voice was weak.

JJ looked up and saw that Riley was looking down at her.

"Hey baby girl, how are you feeling?." JJ said

"My head hurt." Riley said

"Okay I will go and get the doctor. I will be right back." JJ said as she walked out of the room.

Few minutes later the doctor gave her something for the pain. Then the doctor left.

"Mama, I'm sorry for what i said." Riley said

"It's okay baby girl. I love you baby girl" JJ said as she sat next to her.

"Love you too mama." Riley said as she yawned.

"Go to bed baby girl. You need to rest." JJ said

Riley just nodded and close her eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

Four day later

It has been Four day since Riley was suspected from school. It has been Four day since Riley was hit by a car. One day since Riley was discharged for the hospital.

JJ and Emily household

"Girls come here for a minute." JJ said as the girls came out of their room.

"Yes." Riley said

"So we have to leave for a few days to work on a case." Emily said

"So you are leaving us here?" Sophia asked

"Yes. If you need anything you can call Garcia." JJ said

"So when are you leaving and going to be back?" Riley asked

"Tomorrow. We be back on Tuesday morning. Riley you are going back to school on Monday dont forget that." JJ said

"Okay." Riley said

"Okay, what do you guys want for dinner?" Emily asked

"Can we make homemade pizza?" Sophia asked

"Sure." JJ said

After dinner Riley was in her room when she get a text from Madison.

From Madison:

Hey babe I missed you. How are you feeling?

To Madison:

Missed you too babe. I am doing fine.

From Madison:

That's great. Have you heard what happens to Jessica?

To Madison:

No what happens?

From Madison:

Jessica gets expelled from school for blackmail.

To Madison:

That's great. I didn't have to see her anymore.

From Madison:

I know. When are you coming back to school?

To Madison:

Monday.

From Madison:

Great. I have to go. Talk to you later.

To Madison

Bye.

Riley then went to bed.

The next morning

Sophia and Amber were at school. Riley was doing school work from her teacher. JJ and Emily just leave right after they drop off Sophia and Amber at school. Riley would have to pick up Sophia when she gets out of school. It's great this tomorrow is the weekend.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning Amber and Riley get up and get ready for the day. Then they went to wake up Sophia.

"Soph it time to wake up." Amber said

"I don't want to." Sophia said

"Why?" Riley said

"I don't feel good." Sophia said

Riley walked up next to her bed and felt her sister forehead.

"Yeah you feel a little warm." Riley said

"Everything hurt." Sophia said

"I know." Amber said

"Just like last time you have to eat something or try and eat something. Then Riley and I will give you some medicine and then call mom and mama." Amber said

"Okay." Sophia said

"Okay you still here and well we make you some soup." Riley said as they walked out of the room.

A few minutes later Riley came back with a bowl of soup.

"Here you go." Riley said, handing Sophia a bowl.

"Thank you." Sophia said

"You welcome." Riley said

Amber walked into the room with the medicine.

"Mom said you have to take this." Amber said

"Okay." Riley said

After Sophia was done with the soup and get the medicine she fell asleep.

Then the older girls fell asleep too.

Few hours later

When the older girl woke up it was 7:30pm it was dinner time.

"I'm going to check on Sophia." Amber said

"Okay. I'm going to heat up the soup." Riley said.

When Amber walked into Sophia room she was already waking up.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Amber asked

"Better. Can i get more soup please?" Sophia asked

"Yeah Riley, get it ready right now." Amber said

"Yeah." Sophia said as she walked into the kitchen.

After they ate, they went to bed.


	20. Chapter 20

Monday night school

Amber and Riley were talking while Sophia was watching tv.

"What are you too talking about?" Sophia asked

"We are planning a date night for mom and mama for this weekend." Riley said

"What is?" Sophia asked

"Well we have to ask Garcia if it is okay if we stay at her home for the weekend while Mom and mama have the weekend without kids." Amber said

"Okay then call Garcia, no wait face time her." Sophia said

"Okay." Riley said as she called Garica

"What up my little gumdrops." Garcia answers the phone

"Hey We have a question?" Amber said

"Okay we were wondering if this weekend we could stay at your house for the weekend to give mom and mama a date night." Riley said

"Yeah that great, and JJ and Emily would love that." Garcia said

"Great just don't tell them yet." Riley said

"Okay. I have to go." Garcia said

"Okay bye." They said

"Bye." Garcia said as she hung up the phone.

"So when are we going to tell them." Sophia said

"Tomorrow" Amber said

"Okay." Sophia said

"Okay Sophia it's time to get ready for bed. Then when we wake up mom and mama will be here." Riley said

"Okay." Sophia said as she walked into her room.

And then the girls went to bed.

The next morning the girls woke up to the smell of pancakes.

Sophia was the first one up she got ready. She was wearing a pink dress, with some white leggings, and with some white Nike. Her hair was up in a hair ponytail. Then she walked into the kitchen.

Amber was wearing a black jumpsuit, with a pair of black ankle boots. She did her makeup routine which was face prime, foundation, blush, highlighter, mascara, and lip gloss. Her hair was up in a massed bun. Then walked into the kitchen.

Riley was wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt, with some black ripped jeans, with her gold hoop earrings, and with black boots. Her hair was in braids. She does not wear makeup all she wears in mascara and lip gloss. Then walked into the kitchen where her mom, mama, Sophia, and Amber were waiting for her.

"Well good morning girls." JJ said

"Morning." All the girls said at the same time.

"Mama. Mom. We were wondering if this weekend you two should go on a date and you guys can't say no because we have everything already planned and set." Riley said

"Okay so what do you guys have plans already?" Emily said

"That you have the whole house to yourself for the whole weekend kid free and we will stay at Garcia house." Amber said

"That sounds like a great plan. Thank you guys for that." JJ said

"No problem. Now, come on, it's time to leave or we are going to be late for school and you two would be late for work." Riley said

"Okay come let go." JJ said


	21. Chapter 21

Friday night

The doorbell ring and JJ walked over to the door and answered it.

"So are you little gumdrops ready to go?" Garica asked as she walked into the house

"Yeah. Bye Mom. Bye Mama." Girl said at the same time.

"Bye." JJ and Emily said at the same time as they watched them leave.

After the girls left. They walked to their car and got in.

"It was sweet that the girls came up with this idea." JJ said

"I know. We have this whole weekend by ourselves without the girls." Emily said

"So where are we going?" JJ asked

"It was a surprise." Emily said

"Okay." JJ said

The drive went on for ten minutes. When they got there, Emily parked their car

"We are here." Emily said

JJ looked out the window.

"This is where we had our first date." JJ said

"Yes it is. Now come on." Emily said as she got out of the car.

Emily locked the car and they walked into the restaurant.

They continued to eat and talk.

When they were finished they went on a walk in the park then went home. By the time they got home it was 11pm. So after a little fun they went to bed.

At Garcia House

Everyone in the house was asleep. Garcia was in her room sleeping. The girls were in their room sleeping till Riley woke up pain in her abdominal. Riley had the same pain ever since they got to Garcia house and that was four hours ago. She had lost her appetite. Riley sat up a little when a suddenly sharp pain traveled to her bottom right side of her abdominal.

"Shit." Riley said a little too loud.

"Riley are you okay?" Amber asked

"Yeah I'm fine. Go back to back." Riley said

"No you are not, it sounds like you are in pain. Now tell me the truth," Amber said

"Find my abdomen hurts." Riley said

"Okay I'm going to get Garcia." Amber said

A few seconds later Garcia came running into the room.

"Gumdrop, what wrong?" Garcia asked

"My stomach hurts like hell." Riley said

"You might have appendicitis. I'm going to take you to the hospital." Garica said

Amber helped Riley into the car. Then Amber, Sophia, and Garcia get into the car.

"Im have to call you mom and mama." Garcia said

"Okay." Riley said

JJ and Emily were asleep when they got the call from Garcia.

"Garcia is anything okay?" Emily asked

"No i think Riley might have had appendicitis. I'm taking her to the hospital. Sorry to ruin your date weekend." Garcia said

"No it's okay, I'm glad you call. We'll be right there." Emily said

"Okay see you there." Garcia said as she hung up the phone.

Emily told JJ what was going on and they left.

Riley was taken back into the operating room a few minutes later before JJ and Emily arrived at the hospital.

Emily and JJ told Garcia to take Amber and Sophia back to the house while they stayed there with Riley.

A few minutes later the doctor walked out into the wait room.

"The operation was a success and Riley is being taken to ICU." The doctor told them.

"Can we see her?" JJ asked

"Sure." The doctor said. They walked down the hall to Riley room.

JJ and Emily walked into the room.

"When she goes home she will have to take it easy for a couple of days before she can do your normal routine." The doctor said

"Okay thank you doctor." JJ said

"Hey baby girl, how are you feeling?" JJ asked

"Fine. Sorry that I ruined your date weekend.." Riley said

"Riley honey you didn't ruin anything. We want to be here for you. You are more important than a date." JJ said

Riley just nodded.

"Get some sleep." Emily said

"Okay." Riley said as she fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

After Riley got off the phone with her mama she decided she would finish her paper for school and wait till Madison wake up.

One hour later Riley was finally done with her school work. She was putting up her stuff when Madison started to woke up.

"Hey." Riley said as she sat on the bed.

"Hi." Madison said

"How are you feeling?" Riley asked

"Okay." Madison said

"Okay so I talked to my mama and she said that you can stay here till your father gets back." Riley said

"That's great." Madison said

"So are you hungry?" Riley asked

"Yes." Madison said

"Then come on." Riley said as they walked into the kitchen.

After they were done eating they sat on the couch and watched a movie till Amber and Sophia got home. Riley was not surprised to see Olivia with Amber.

"Hi RY-Ry." Sophia said as she gave her a hug.

"Hey." Riley said

"Hi Madison." Sophia said

"Hey little one." Madison said

Then Amber and Olivia walked into the living room. They were surprised to see Madison sitting on the couch.

"Madison you alive." Olivia said as she hugged Madison.

"Im." Madison said

"Wow what happens to you?" Amber asked

Madison just looked at Riley.

"We'll tell you later." Riley said

"Okay." Amber and Olivia said

"So what have you two be up to?" Olivia asked

"Nothing just watching a movie." Riley said

"Nice." Amber said

A few hours later JJ and Emily walked into the house.

Amber, Olivia, Madison, and Riley were in Riley's room while Sophia took a nap.

JJ and Emily walked over to Riley's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Riley said

"Hi Guys." JJ said

"Hi." They all said

"Hey Madison, could we talk to you for a minute?" Emily asked

"Sure." Madison said as she followed JJ and Emily into their room.

After a few minutes Madison came back into the room.

"What did you guys talk about?" Amber asked

"They said that they would arrest my step father and that I will stay here till my father comes back." Madison said

"Well now you are safe." Riley said

"Yeah." Madison said

"So are you both going to school tomorrow?" Olivia asked

"Yes. How about you Madison?"

"Yes." Madison said

"Great." Amber said

"Now let's go finish doing our own homework." Riley said


	23. Chapter 23

Two month later

Madison went home when her father came back. Now when Madison's father would go on a business trip Madison would stay with JJ and Emily.

Today was mother's day. The girls had a surprise from their mom and mama.

Sophia was the first one up. She walked over to Amber room and woke her up then walked over to Riley room and woke her up too. The three of them walked into the kitchen.

Once everything was finished and set on a trays they began carrying it towards the bedroom.

"Wake up mom. Wake up mama." Sophia said

When they noticed that JJ and Emily were awake Amber, Riley, and Sophia said. "Happy mother's day mummy" with a huge smile on their face.

"Oh thank you." Emily and JJ said as they hugged Amber, Riley, and Sophia.

"You are welcome." The girls said at the same time.

Later that day Emily took Amber and Riley to the mall to help her to pick out a surprise for JJ. While JJ and Sophia went to get they nail and toe nail done.

"So what is the surprise?" Amber asked

"Well i'm going to ask mama to marry me." Emily said

Amber and

"Finally! We have been waiting for you to ask mama to marry you for a while." Riley said

"Wow, okay I was wondering if you two wonder like to pick out the ring?" Emily asked the girls.

Amber and Riley looked at each other before answering.

"Yes!" Riley and Amber said at the same time.

They started looking in the display cases, trying to find to perfect one.

Amber saw a gold rose band with a diamond on top.

"Mom." Amber called for her mom.

Emily walked Oliver where Amber was standing and looking into the glass and the ring Amber was looking at.

"That is perfect. Excused me?" Emily called one of the jewelers over.

"How may I help you?" They women asked

"I would like to look at this one please." Emily said

The girl took the box out and placid it on the counter.

"This is the one." Emily said

"What do you two think Amber, Riley?" Emily asked

"Perfect." They said at the same time

"Alright if you come with me, i'll be happy to ring this up for you." The women said

"Okay, thank you." Emily said.

When they was done buying the ring they went home.

When they got home they saw that JJ and Sophia was asleep on the couch.

A few hours later JJ and Emily started opening present.

"Mama opened this present, it is from me and Amber." Riley said as she handed JJ the present.

JJ unwrapped the present when she finally opened it and she was almost in tears. It was a necklace with Riley, Amber, and Sophia and the birthstone on it.

"Thank you baby girls." JJ said as she hugged Amber and Riley

"Welcome." Amber and Riley said

"There is one more surprise and it is for Mama." Amber said

JJ turned to look at Emily and was surprise to Emily on her knees holding a ring.

"Jennifer Jareau will you marry me?" Emily asked

JJ had tears streaming down her face.

"Yes." JJ said

Emily slid the ring on JJ finger, and stood up, and cupped JJ cheeks and they kissed.

"Happy mother day!" The girls said.


End file.
